1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic switches. More specifically, the present invention relates to an array of latching micro-magnetic switches.
2. Background Art
Switches are typically electrically controlled two-state devices that open and close contacts to effect operation of devices in an electrical or optical circuit. Relays, for example, typically function as switches that activate or de-activate portions of electrical, optical or other devices. Relays are commonly used in many applications including telecommunications, radio frequency (RF) communications, portable electronics, consumer and industrial electronics, aerospace, and other systems. More recently, optical switches (also referred to as “optical relays” or simply “relays” herein) have been used to switch optical signals (such as those in optical communication systems) from one path to another.
Although the earliest relays were mechanical or solid-state devices, recent developments in micro-electro-mechanical systems (MEMS) technologies and microelectronics manufacturing have made micro-electrostatic and micro-magnetic relays possible. Such micro-magnetic relays typically include an electromagnet that energizes an armature to make or break an electrical contact. When the magnet is de-energized, a spring or other mechanical force typically restores the armature to a quiescent position. Such relays typically exhibit a number of marked disadvantages, however, in that they generally exhibit only a single stable output (i.e., the quiescent state) and they are not latching (i.e., they do not retain a constant output as power is removed from the relay). Moreover, the spring required by conventional micro-magnetic relays may degrade or break over time.
Non-latching micro-magnetic relays are known. The relay includes a permanent magnet and an electromagnet for generating a magnetic field that intermittently opposes the field generated by the permanent magnet. The relay must consume power in the electromagnet to maintain at least one of the output states. Moreover, the power required to generate the opposing field would be significant, thus making the relay less desirable for use in space, portable electronics, and other applications that demand low power consumption.
A bi-stable, latching switch that does not require power to hold the states is therefore desired. Such a switch should also be reliable, simple in design, low-cost and easy to manufacture, and should be useful in optical and/or electrical environments.
Some applications require large numbers of switches. As a result, arrays of switches are sometimes used to meet the needs of the applications. For example, broadband (electrical or optical) communications systems employ cross-point switches for arrays that perform medium speed switching applications (as compared to fast packet switching). Cross-point switch arrays are typically expensive, and must be manufactured to meet high performance standards. Latching micro-magnetic switches are good for such applications.
Thus, what is needed is an array of latching micro-magnetic switches that in these environments, and provides a high level of performance, including a sufficient switching rate. Furthermore, what is desired is a “X-by-Y” latching micro-magnetic switching array that is “non-blocking.” In other words, what is desired is a latching micro-magnetic switching array where any X input of the array can be switched to any Y output, or vice versa.